Veintitrés
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces Sora le repitiera que su hija ahora tenía su vida y que debía dejarla ir poco a poco, Yamato se rehusaba a soltarla. Era su bebé, su primogénita, su princesa, su niña, la que correría a sus brazos si esa noche había truenos.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece

* * *

**Veintitrés**.

Había cosas que Yamato Ishida no iba a poder olvidar fácilmente aunque se lo propusiera con todas sus fuerzas.

Nunca iba a olvidar el momento en el que Cherrymon le convenció de las cosas equivocadas y le hizo pelear con su mejor amigo, Taichi. Tampoco olvidaría cuando su padre tomó su mano y lo jaló con fuerza, alejándole de mamá y de Takeru.

Nunca iba a olvidar cuando Sora se había desmayado en medio de un partido de tenis y el temor que le embargó. Pensando que la simple posibilidad de perderla era mil veces peor que cualquier tortura a la que pudiera someterse.

Tampoco olvidaría cuando ella le pidió el divorcio. Los meses más horribles que recordaba antes de poder recuperarla.

Otro de los momentos más horribles de toda su vida fue cuando Sora le dijo "No tenemos idea de dónde está Hanami" con una voz entrecortada.

Hanami era su pequeñita, después de todo.

Su hija tenía veinte años, no podía perderse por allí. Si todavía ni siquiera la dejaba independizarse. Yamato creía que Hanami aún era una niña, que no tenía nada de malo que siguiera en casa y que mientras más cerca estuviera para poder vigilarla, mejor. Además claro de que lo último que quería era que la niña tuviera su lugar justo cuando su novio parecía más dispuesto a meterle mano cuando quisiera.

-¿Cómo que no saben dónde está mi princesa? –se alteró el astronauta. -¿Y sus cosas?

-Ha tomado su bolso y se ha ido. –sollozó Sora. –Siempre supe que era una pésima madre con Hana-chan.

Su hija, rubia oji-azul, madura, serena, centrada y sobre todo, responsable, nunca actuaría así por gusto. Algo terrible le tenía que haber pasado y las posibilidades aterraban al hombre.

-No seas tonta, cielo eres una gran madre. Hanami va a aparecer. –prometió el hombre, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un desastre. -¿Has hablado con sus amigas? Natsuki Hida debe saber algo. ¿Y Ayako? –preguntó muy alterado.

La mejor amiga de su hija no sabía nada y su hijo menor, tan igual a Sora, tampoco.

Habían decidido que lo mejor sería llamar al novio de Hanami, seguramente él sabría algo. Pero cuando habían marcado el número la puerta sonó y Yamato, con el celular en la oreja, se encontró a Taichi allí parado.

-Estoy buscando a Kaichi. –dijo refiriéndose a su mocoso. -¿No está con Hanami? No ha aparecido desde ayer en la noche.

Sora sollozó aún más fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente Hanami había aparecido en la puerta, de la mano de Kaichi Yagami con un atuendo que él no reconocía como suyo, con una sonrisa en la cara y con una sortija en el dedo.

Sora la abrazó pero Yamato estaba al borde del infarto por la furia que lo acogía. Su primogénita no solía actuar tan impulsivamente como para fugarse a América a casarse con un Yagami.

Había sido una locura pero Yamato se lo había perdonado porque después de todo, era su princesita, su niña, su todo y no podía estar enfadado porque estuviera enamorada. El amor hacía que cometieras locuras y Hanami estaba loca de amor por ese muchacho de pelos parados.

Ahora, tres años después de aquello su niña tiene veintitrés y ya vive con su esposo por lo cual Yamato ya no la ve como quisiera. Su hijo mediano sigue viviendo en casa (para su suerte porque al astronauta le cuesta dejarlos ir) y su hijo más chico, que sigue en la tierna infancia, no es problema…aún.

-¿Vendrá mi princesa a comer? –preguntó Yamato con una sonrisa en su cara, poniendo la mesa.

-Tu niña tiene muchas cosas que hacer, mi amor. –respondió su esposa. –Dijo que trataría.

Yamato suspiró, no importaba cuantas veces Sora le repitiera que Hanami ahora tenía su vida y que debía dejarla ir poco a poco, que ya tenía veintitrés años, Yamato se rehusaba a soltarla. Era su bebé, su primogénita… ¿Cómo Sora podía pedirle que no la añorara a cada hora del día? Tenía a Ayako y a Takuma, claro, pero no eran Hanami…

No eran su niña.

El timbre sonó.

-Yo voy. –ofreció Takuma, de inocentes siete años de edad.

Yamato escuchó, con deleite, la bella voz de su florecita.

-Taku-chan, que grande estás. ¿Están comiendo ya? ¿He llegado tarde?

-¡Hanami! –exclamó Yamato. –Siéntate, princesa, apenas íbamos a empezar.

-Gracias papá. –musitó la rubia. –Hola mamá, Ay. –le sonrió a su hermano menor.

-Hana, cada vez te ves más como una señora casada. –se burló Ayako, quien ahora tenía unos 19 años.

-Cállate enano. –dijeron Yamato y Hanami al unísono, haciendo a la familia reír.

Comieron en paz, conversando, escuchando los relatos de los niños, hablando sobre lo que pasaba y dejaba de pasar entre los conocidos, riendo.

Hasta que Hanami tomó la palabra.

-En realidad, he venido por un motivo. –confesó la primogénita. –Hay algo que quiero compartir con ustedes.

La rubia, idéntica a Yamato en físico, pero muy como Sora en personalidad (sin contar su testarudez) se puso de pie, puso sus dos manos en su vientre y habló con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

-Estoy embarazada.

Aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría para el astronauta. Sora se puso de pie y abrazó a su pequeña con una ilusión enorme. Los ojos azules del Ishida seguían en el estómago de su hija, antes tan plano y ahora, abultado, como si hubiera comido demasiado, creyó él en su ingenuidad, pero en realidad lo que había dentro de su hija no eran dos platos extras de ramen, sino un bebé. Un feto. Un hijo de ella y de Kaichi.

A sus veintitrés años su bebé iba a ser madre.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse mientras Ayako y Takuma felicitaban a la mayor. Su mundo dio vueltas. Su hija, su princesita, su bebé, su pequeña de veintitrés años, ya era todo una mujer y aceptarlo jamás había sido tan duro como ahora.

Porque claro, ya era una mujer casada, ya tenía su propio hogar, su trabajo, su carrera y su vida, pero hasta ahora Yamato seguía guardando ese rincón en su corazón dónde Hanami era aún una niña que si escuchaba truenos iba a llegar corriendo a sus brazos.

Pero no. Ahora iría a los brazos de su marido. O quizá no iría a los brazos de nadie, quizá tendría que tomar valor y abrir sus brazos a su hijo o hija cuando éste tuviera miedo.

Hanami ya era toda una mujer. Una mujer de veintitrés años, embarazada.

-¿Papá?

La voz de su niña lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se secó los ojos. Se dijo que Hanami no merecía esa reacción. Se recordó que su princesa, ahora que era una mujer, había hecho las cosas bien. Estaba obteniendo la vida que él siempre deseó para ella.

-Eres un orgullo, Hanami-chan. –la abrazó con delicadeza. –Me haces el padre más feliz del mundo.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo igualmente conmovida. Sora, con una sonrisa, tocó el hombro de su marido.

-¿No querrás decir el abuelo, querido? –se burló. –Ya seremos abuelos.

La frase hizo todo, menos animar a Yamato.

-Abu…abuelo… -repitió ligeramente shockeado.

Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba bien. Que sería un gran abuelo. Hikari y Takeru ya lo eran. También Miyako, Ken y Daisuke pero es que los precoces de sus hijos habían sido veloces…

-Está bien. –sonrió el hombre de cabellera rubia (ligeramente en canas). –Taichi también lo será entonces.

La sonrisa se mantuvo en su cara y sólo se ensanchó una vez que escuchó la frase final de su primogénita.

-Será una niña. La llamaremos Kumiko.

Yamato sintió como el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo y felicidad. Quizá Hana-chan hubiera crecido y ya no fuera su florecita sino una mujer con su vida hecha, pero allí venía en camino una niña que llevaría su sangre, que sería su princesita otra vez, como si Hanami hubiera vuelto a nacer. Iba a tener una nieta.

-Habrá que celebrarlo. –concluyó su padre y Hanami, con una sonrisa brillante asintió.

Todo lo que se respiraba en el aire era felicidad, amor y orgullo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. :)


End file.
